


【双泰】舞台装

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 签售的后记说1gg穿那个透视？网纱的衣服的那天，绒想给大家展示1gg衣服





	【双泰】舞台装

 

🌙1gg:停！！！

🐱绒:stop！baby don't stop！

 

半夜神志不清的产物

差点写成一容(:3_ヽ)_

 

 

正文

 

0.

“泰容啊。”

李泰容刚洗了澡正坐在床上擦头发，文泰一就推门进来了

“哥还没去洗澡吗？”他看到文泰一仍然穿着厚厚的夹克外套，但没有像平时一样敞开

“嗯……”文泰一走过去，贴近李泰容，两腿分开跪坐在他身上

“泰容啊…”他一点点靠近李泰容的嘴唇，“今天签售的时候要给孩子们展示我的衣服啊？”

李泰容的耳朵突然变红

 

今天打歌舞台，Cody姐姐给文泰一准备了一件镂空的上衣，虽然外面套了外套，但敞开的外套并不能对泰一的身体起到什么遮挡作用

李泰容在边上假装练习，实际上一直在暗戳戳地偷看哥哥

【可恶…泰一哥的小肚子要被看到了…】

 

 

文泰一看到李泰容爆红的耳朵非常满意，虽然他本人现在也快害羞地要死了，但他还是深呼吸了两口，稍微往后仰了一点，把夹克脱掉

李泰容的喘气声在安静的房间里被无限放大

 

文泰一不知道什么时候把舞台装穿在了里面。好好的衣服只有几根黑色布条真正拥有遮挡的作用，余下的部分在透明的布料之下清晰可见

李泰容脑袋当机，突然想到TMI那天被哥哥戳到了某个不可描述的地方

 

于是他伸手，戳了戳文泰一的胸口

 

 

1.

接下来发生任何事都理所当然

 

李泰容把文泰一推倒在床上，俯身去吻他。唇舌交缠的同时还不忘隔着衣服揉弄对方的乳粒。

裤子被丢在地上，文泰一身上有淡淡的沐浴露味道。李泰容一只手撑起自己的身体，另一只手往下摸去。

“哥自己弄过了？”

显然文泰一是有备而来的，略微濡湿的穴肉在手指进入的瞬间就缠了上去，李泰容轻松地插入了三根手指，一边惊讶于平日里脸皮最薄的哥哥居然自己做了扩张，同时又对自己失去了给哥哥做扩张，或者说是看到哥哥慢慢被情欲占据的脸的机会感到不满

“还不是因为你……嗯…”文泰一双手交叉环着李泰容的脖子，小声喘息着，时不时缠过去交换一个湿漉漉的吻

“谁叫你要展示我的衣服…哼……”

 

李泰容看着怀里闹小脾气的哥哥，轻轻在他的额头落下一吻

“是我错啦…”他说，“哥不要生气嘛……”

李泰容抬高文泰一的双腿让他夹住自己的腰，然后俯身与他十指相扣

“泰一哥的身体只有我能看才对。”

 

“啊——嗯……哈，泰容啊…呜……”

李泰容大力地冲撞着文泰一的后穴，阴茎完全抽出来再一口气插到底。文泰一感觉自己快喘不上气了，拍了拍弟弟的背想让他慢点儿，但李泰容显然没有接收到这个信号

他加快速度，对准了文泰一的敏感点

 

“泰容…泰…啊…容……嗯啊——”

文泰一跪趴在床上，一边喘气一边掉眼泪

“泰容…不要了…不行……”

刚才李泰容射进来的时候他才发现对方没戴套，奶白色的精液在不断地冲撞中被挤压出来，顺着他的大腿往下流

真的太下流了

文泰一满脸通红，被李泰容翻了个身插进来继续第二轮。他只好闭着眼假装没看到腿上的精液，但滑腻腻的流动感却没法抹去

 

这次不能再让泰容射进来了

文泰一脑袋昏昏沉沉，心里想的跟实际操作完全不一样

他已经没有多余的精力去注意李泰容是不是射进了他的后穴，最后仍然被对方压着在后穴里射了精

 

李泰容低头跟文泰一接吻，抽出阴茎的同时空气里响起了细微的声音

乳白色的精液争先恐后地往外跑，文泰一想起身去清洗，却被李泰容按住往后穴塞了什么东西

 

“我带哥去洗澡吧，不过泰一哥后面要塞好，不然等下出去了精液流出来被其他孩子们看到就不好啦~”李泰容如是说

 

 

 

一周后李泰容提着袋子去还衣服给Cody姐姐

“咦？这个明明是泰一借的呀？”

李泰容笑眯眯的没有回答


End file.
